


NSFW prompts

by AdamsMochaLatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Adam, Dirty Talk, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pet Names, Top Shiro, i wrote this instead of doing my school work, my first ever fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamsMochaLatte/pseuds/AdamsMochaLatte
Summary: “Can I take these off, baby..?” Adam nodded as he flustered, looking off to the side as he slowly felt his boxers peel away from his soft skin. He closed his legs a bit as he looked at him, “I...I love you..” Shiro flustered as he looked at him, “I love you too baby..” He slowly kissed up his member as he held his hands, knowing Adam would squeeze them if he ever got uncomfortable.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	1. Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and Adam has Misophonia, a sound sensitivity disorder, which makes certain noises intolerable to the sufferer. Although this condition is primarily neurological, the experience of these sounds can cause psychological distress. I thought of some representation! All the mistakes belong to me, I wrote this for a friend but decided to go with v*ltron, well Adashi, tell me if I missed something, Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome, hope you guys enjoy!

Shiro looked over at his lover, still sound asleep as he leaned down to softly kiss at his neck, slowly trailing down as he smirked a bit. Adam slowly woke up as he looked at him, “Baby..? W..What are you doing..?” Shiro slowly sat on his lap as he cupped his cheeks, “I’m giving you a little something..I feel like you’ve earned it..” He kissed his neck again, slowly pulling off his shirt as he kissed his chest, softly biting down on his sensitive spots as Adam gasped, shuffling a bit, “Okay..j...Just be slow okay..?” He nodded as he crawled down a bit lower, kissing his stomach as he gently tugged on his boxers, “Can I take these off, baby..?” Adam nodded as he flustered, looking off to the side as he slowly felt his boxers peel away from his soft skin. He closed his legs a bit as he looked at him, “I...I love you..” Shiro flustered as he looked at him, “I love you too baby..” He slowly kissed up his member as he held his hands, knowing Adam would squeeze them if he ever got uncomfortable. He teased it a bit, swirling his tongue around the tip as he smirked, slowly taking his entire length into his mouth as he slowly bobbed his head. Adam gasped as he gently gripped his hands, panting and gasping softly as he shuffled around a bit. Shiro looked up as he slowly pulled away from it, “Sensitive this morning arent you love?” Adam nodded as he slightly panted. His lover slowly took his length back into his mouth, Adam twisting and turning as pleasure coursed through his body, letting out soft whines and moans as he gripped his lover’s hands, squeezing them as he softly panted, soft beads of sweat dripping down his body as he looked at him, “Please baby...I’m so close...I think I’m going to cum..” Shiro smirked as he moved his head faster, he slowly pulled away as he gripped his member in his hand, moving it quickly, “What was that baby..speak up for Daddy..” He pulled him onto his lap as he slowly pressed two fingers into him, Adam’s body twisted and turned as he gasped, “I’m cumming Sir!” He released as he gasped, slightly shaking from his release as Shiro leaned down, licking it up as he smiled a bit, “Good boy..” Shiro slowly sat up as he kissed him, slipping his tongue in as he pulled away shortly after, “Mhn...I love the way it tastes..” He pushed him back down as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs, cuffing his hands above the headboard as he sat on his lap, straddling his lover as he kissed his neck, “Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you kitten..” Adam looked at him and flustered, “Please...I don’t want you to be gentle, I want you to be rough with me..” He smirked as he gently held his waist, “Okay..you know our safe word..use it if you ever feel uncomfortable or you want to tap out..” He planted a gentle kiss on his lips as he moves down to his chest, softly tugging at his nipples with his teeth as he pulled his hips onto his lap, slowly pushing into him as he started at a fast pace, gripping Adam’s neck tightly. He gasped at the intrusion, letting out whimpers and moans as he was pounded into, his body twisting as he wrapped his legs around his waist, “You like this don’t you, you’re Daddy’s little cum slut arent you.” He slapped him as he angled his hips up to hit his spot. He gripped his hands tightly as his body started to shake, “Takashi! K-Kashi..fa-fast, please daddy! Give it to me-” He slammed in deeper as Shiro gave him a slap across the face, “I never said you could speak, whore.” Adam gasped as he released, “nngh..” His body shook as Shiro pulled out, uncuffing his hands as he kissed his wrists, “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I baby..?” Adam shook his head as he leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek, “Do you want to stop baby..?” Adam nodded a bit as he slowly sat up, hugging his lover as Shiro grabbed a towel from the floor and cleaned up the mess, slowly getting him dressed as Shiro got himself dressed. 

Adam slowly got up as he limped a bit, “Jesus ‘kashi..a bit rough..” Shiro smiled a bit as he picked up his lover, setting him back down on the bed, “Okay Addy...You’re staying on bed rest for today..” Adam went to protest as Shiro pressed a finger to his lips, “hush...I’m taking care of you today..so relax okay love?” Adam nodded, “alright baby..” Shiro sighed as he scooped up his lover, walking Adam to the couch as he put on the movie, grabbing them both a cup of coffee as well as Adam’s medication. He took the warm mug from his lover’s hand as he took a few sips, opening the pill bottle to pop a few in his mouth, washing them down with the warm coffee. He sighed in relief as he felt the warm liquid move down his throat, “Thank you so much...You know...I really love you Takashi..” He leaned up to plant a kiss on his lover’s cheek. Shiro smiled as he sat down next to him, holding his boyfriend’s hand and kissing it gently. “I’ll always be here for you my love…” Adam smiled as he kissed his cheek, “I really love you too Takashi!” He hugged him tightly as he watched the movie as he slowly got up after the movie ended. “Addy..?” Adam looked back as he sighed, “I’m going to take a bath...I really need one..and you do too!” He grabbed Shiro’s arm as he yanked him up, walking him towards the bathroom, “You need one you stink...” Shiro dramatically gasped as he was offended at his lover’s remark, “I am not!” Adam laughed as he looked back, “You know I only kid my love..” He kissed his lover’s cheek as he closed the bathroom door.


	2. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a little stressed and Shiro helps with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while! I’m literally graduating high school in two weeks so sorry if I was a little busy 😅

It was late at night as Adam just had gotten home, the house was dark, we wondered where his lover was, “Takashi..? love?” He looked around as Shiro grabbed him from behind, “Ads!” He gasped as he let out a slightly scream, “Takashi! Jesus don’t scare me like that!” He shoved him away, “Asshole..” Shiro smirked as he grabbed Adam’s hand, “You know..you seem pretty stressed..maybe I can..help with that~” he kissed his hand. Adam pulled his hand away, “Not tonight..i’m tired..plus today was just shitty…” Adam looked at him, “I’m sorry..” Shiro cupped Adam’s cheeks, “Don’t be sorry..want to talk about your day..?” Adam sighed as he sat on the couch, “Just come here…” Shiro went over as he sat on his lovers lap, softly kissing his neck as he gently held Adam’s hands, “I love you so much baby..” Adam gasped as he leaned back, letting Shiro take control as he pressed his hips against his lover, “Don’t tease me..” Shiro smirked as he pinned Adam’s hands above his head, kissing more roughly, “Don’t tell me what to do, you’ll be punished for that.” He yanked Adam up onto his feet as he shoved him again the wall, pressing up against him, “Are you going to be a good boy.” Adam gasped at the sudden roughness, he slowly nodded as Shiro took one of his hands and groped Adam’s rear, “Use your words.” Adam closed his eyes, “Yes..Sir I’ll be a good boy..” Shiro smirked as he took him to his bedroom, shoving Adam onto the bed as he sat in his lap, “Good~” His eyes were dark, full of lust as his voice was deep and luscious, “I promise I’ll make you feel good baby.” He grabbed something from in the nightstand. Adam felt the cold Metal against his wrists as he looked up, they were handcuffs, “Takashi..I love Cuffs as much as the next guy but shouldn’t you have taken my shirt off first?” Shiro gripped Adam’s chin tightly as his tone was low, “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.” He tossed his face to the side as he practically ripped off Adam’s shirt, leaving his bare chest exposed as Shiro smirked, “Oh baby you look so beautiful like that..” he kissed his chest as his hands traced down to his hips. “you’re a good boy..doing what I say..I should reward you..” he kissed down to his stomach as he licked the muscle, every curve of his body as he slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. Adam was completely bare in front of his lover, “There we go baby..” he slowly kissed down his thighs as he slowly spread his legs, kissing his inner thighs as he smirked. Adam gasped at the new feeling, he moved his hips as he softly tugged on the Handcuffs, “Takashi please..it’s so..dirty..” his breath was shallow as he looked down, seeing how his lover was so eagerly trying to get those desperate noises from his lover. Shiro smirked as he slowly took Adam’s member into his hand as he moved it slowly, “How about this baby..does this make you feel good?” He bucked his hips, “Yes..Yes it does..” His lover smirked as he moved his hand faster, enjoying the little moans and sounds Adam made while Shiro worked him over. “Oh baby you’re so cute like that, are you close..are you going to cum baby?~” Adam nodded as his hips were thrown down, releasing as he gasped, “T..Mhh..Takashi..” he panted a bit as Shiro let out a soft laugh, licking the cum off his hand, “Oh baby I never said you could cum..how disobedient.” He pulled Adam into a heated kiss as he slowly pushed two fingers into him. They were slick, he must’ve used lube set at the foot at the bed, He really was a damn sex god. Adam gasped at the intrusion as he pulled away, Shiro moving his fingers faster, “If you cum again you’ll be punished.” He kissed his neck as Adam squirmed, still sensitive from the release a few minutes ago. Shiro slipped in a third finger as he moved them faster, searching for that spot that could make his lover scream. Adam pushed his hips down on his lovers fingers as he moaned out. His lover smirked as he curled his fingers, hammering them into his spot, “That’s it baby, give me that fucking cum, Cum all over yourself like the dirty little slut you are.” Adam tried to keep his noises in, not giving the satisfaction of his lover wanting to see him in a desperate state of need and begging. Shiro moved his fingers faster as Adam arched his back, letting out a slight scream as he came, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth hung open, letting out a groan as the last string of cum shot up to his chest, he breathed heavily as he set his back down on the bed, “That’s...the hardest you’ve ever made me Cum..” his body was shaking as Shiro slowly pulled his fingers out, licking the Cum up from his body, “Good..but we’re not done.” He uncuffed Adam as he brought him over to his lap. Adam’s thighs still shaking from the intense orgasm, “Takashi..please I can’t handle more..” he slowly sat on his lap as he buried his face into his neck. Shiro smirked as he yanked Adam back by his hair, “I don’t fucking care.” He pushed Adam down on his knees as he shoved his member into Adam’s mouth. He closed his eyes as he slowly started to bob his head, “Mnn..good boy..making me feel good..such a good boy for daddy..” he smirked as he held Adam’s head, moving his own his as he gripped the bedsheets, “Of fuck Adam just like that, take it down your fucking throat”. He was soon slamming his hips up, practically face-fucking him as Adam gagged a bit from the length going in and out of his mouth with such force. He held Adam head down as he slammed his hips up a final time, releasing, “Mhn..!” He gasped, “Fuck..Mnn..take it all baby..” Adam moved his head back, pulling off of it as a combination of cum and spit was dripping down his chin, “No..no more sir please..” he looked up at him. Shiro smirked as he smiled, “Alright love..” he picked Adam up as he went into the bathroom, cleaning him up as he walked out a few minutes later, having them just taken a bath as Adam was passed out in his arms, having been exhausted from from their activities, Shiro set Adam in the bed as he climbed in with him, holding Adam close as he drifted off the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo..a bit steamy but here! Seeming how my nsfw is more popular then my fluff, guess I’m an Adashi nsfw writer now, and I’m proud. Remember to hydrate and be your best you!

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, a little steamy! Sorry if it isn’t as good as you thought, it’s my first fanfic, let alone a NSFW one, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
